


Love me, Love me Now

by kelseyanne70



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gay tension, Humour, Jeongyeon and Nayeon are ridiculous, Women being openly queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseyanne70/pseuds/kelseyanne70
Summary: Mina is longing for a great love. After a couple of insignificant dates with boys she is confused as to why she feels so empty. She just graduated from a strict Catholic high school and is ready to have fun. Her best friend Jeongyeon is throwing a graduation party with her friends from an all-girls school. In walks free-spirited Chaeyoung who introduces Mina to the freedom and the passion she has been waiting for.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 31
Kudos: 206





	1. I don't judge

The sweet scent of sunflowers assault Mina’s nose as she enters her room. She finds a large bouquet sitting on her vanity. It has a note that reads _Congratulations Graduate, we are so proud of all your hard work._ Mina thinks back to all those hours of writing and reading and cramming random stuff into her brain, all those hours she will never get back. She wishes she had spent more of her high school years doing what teenagers in the movies do. Going shopping with friends. Dancing at parties. Experiencing intimacy with someone. But she had to give all that up to be the perfect daughter and student. Giving into the pressure to get into a good university so she could make good money. She had argued with her doctor dad many times about how “money isn’t everything.” She would gladly give up all the money in the world to have a romance like the ones in the fanfiction she reads. 

  
“Do you like them?” says her mum from behind her.  
It startles Mina out of her thoughts. “Yes. Thank you, Mother. They are beautiful.”  
Her mum cradles her face and says, “Just like you, our beautiful little sunflower.”   
Mina turns her to the side. “Is that all I’ll ever be?” She feels like a trophy to her parents most of the time. They always brag about her grades to friends and family. Mina feels she is pristine on the outside, but so unfulfilled on the inside. She knows that life is more than appearances. Well, that it should be.   
“What do you mean, hun?”  
“Don’t worry. I’m just sad school is over.”  
“I understand that. Change is hard but there is still so much out there for you to experience. So much more knowledge to learn at university.”  
“Yeah. Can’t wait,” Mina says unenthusiastically. She hopes there is more to life than this. There has to be an adventure waiting for her.

* * *

  
Mina is curled up on her bed, holding her phone up to her face. The latest chapter of her favourite fanfiction has just come out. She has just gotten to the part where they…  
“Oi dufus!” Jeongyeon shouts as she enters the room.  
Mina throws her phone to the other side of the room. “Shit.” Mina sits up and gives Jeong a cross look.  
“What the hell?” says Jeong.  
“You startled me, you can’t just sneak up on me and shout in my face.”  
“I’m nowhere near your face, if I was, I would have been assaulted by an iPhone.” Jeongyeon walks over to retrieve the phone.  
“It’s alright, I got it,” Mina says as she strides over to the phone but Jeongyeon gets to it first. Jeongyeon skim reads over the screen.  
“Who is Clexa?” she asks.  
“Nothing, some weird astronaut person,” Mina replies as she snatches the phone before Jeong reads any further.   
“Weird. Get your stuff we gotta go, I still need to pick up a ton of gummy bears.”  
“I thought you were picking me up at two.”  
“It’s one thirty, close enough. Come on, I need this party to be banging.”  
“Okay, why gummy bears though?”  
“Two words, vod and ka.”  
“That’s one word.”  
“You know what I mean. Two syllables.”  
“It’s not funny when it’s…”  
“I know I know, let’s go... Congratulations by the way. Did you, by any chance, fart on stage when you got your certificate?”  
“No, why would you ask that?”  
“Dunno, just had a feeling after all those chilli mussels last night. You know how your tummy gets with the chilli and tomato sauce.”  
“Wait…” Mina frowns at Jeong.  
Jeongyeon sprints out the door. “See you in the car.”  
“Did you bring me chilli mussels last night so I would… embarrass myself in front of the whole school at Graduation?!” Mina shouts as she runs down the stairs with her bag.

* * *

  
“You look great,” says Jeongyeon.  
“Thanks,” Mina says as chews on her bottom lip. She chose a dress that perfectly sums up who she is. It took her two weeks to decide on the right one. A modest knee length A-line dress with a rainbow floral pattern to reflect her fun side. A side she is yet to explore. Tonight is the night, she tells herself.   
Mina replies, “You look great too. I like the colour.”  
“I thought I’d go bold. Like my personality. Mum says it makes me look like a clown and I said that’s what I’m going for.”  
Mina laughs, “Well you are the class clown.”  
“Exactly.” Jeong is wearing a bright orange pant suit. It fits her nicely around the waist but the colour is a bit polarizing.  
The doorbell rings. “The first victim is here. I’ll let them in and you get the gummy bears ready.” Jeong skips towards the front door.   
Mina doesn’t know what to do with herself. Where does she look? At the new guest? Or will that make them anxious? Should she get a drink? She sways awkwardly from side to side to the music as she stares out the window towards the pool.   
“Minari, this is Nayeon.”  
“Hi Mina, I have heard so much about you,” says Nayeon as she gives Mina a hug. Jeong can’t stop staring at Nayeon’s tight black dress that shows off her long legs and small waist.   
Mina tenses and then gives into the hug. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you. I have also heard about you. A lot of interesting things.” Nayeon releases Mina from her arms.

“Interesting? Like what?” Nayeon asks with a confused look on her face.  
“Oh nothing bad. I meant you seemed to get up to mischief with Jeong. Like at school, like funny things. I don’t know.”  
“Oh yeah, I’m the funniest. Jeong is just my sidekick.”  
“No I’m not. We’re equals. We’re partners in crime.”   
Nayeon laughs, “Whatever Jeong… So Mina, I heard you’re like really smart.”   
“Oh I’m not that smart. I just study a lot.”  
“Oh right. Jeong used to invite you to everything, but you’d never come because you had to study.”

“Yeah. It’s kinda sad.”  
“No it’s not… I heard you’re like really into videogames. Do you play Animal Crossing?”  
“Yeah I love Animal Crossing.”

* * *

  
Mina stands next to the snack table nibbling on a fairy biscuit. She watches as Jeong copies whatever dance Nayeon does. First they start krumping in a very uncontrollable manner, and then they start twerking which Mina wishes she could unsee. Jeong's hips are wild and untamed. There is about thirty people at the party by now. Most of them are standing off to the side chatting with their friends and drinking. Mina wants to make a move to talk to people but she feels too awkward. She doesn’t know what to say or do. Her eyes find the cups filled with gummy bears. She thinks that might be the best way to get a buzz.   
Mina walks over and grabs a cup full of the vodka soaked lollies. Should she use her hands? A spoon? There’s no spoons. Oh what the hell, thinks Mina, as she pours a large amount into her mouth. She instantly regrets it as the vodka burns the inside of her mouth. How much vodka did Jeong put in these gummy bears? She tries to chew them up as fast as she can to get rid of the burn, but one of the little buggers gets stuck in her throat. She chokes on it and coughs the whole bunch of half-chewed gummy bears onto the floor.  
“Ewww,” a boy says from nearby.  
Mina looks up and sees that everyone in the room is staring at her, some are even laughing. Her face goes red and she runs to get some napkins to clean up. She returns to her mess and starts wiping up it up.   
“Here, let me help,” says someone from beside her.   
“It’s okay. I can do it. It’s disgusting.”  
“It’s no big deal, trust me. I’m not fragile.” Mina looked up at the person and was surprised by the large cat-like brown eyes staring back at her.   
“Thank you. I accidentally choked. I don’t normally spew gummy bears all over the place.” The girl beside her chuckles lightly and passes her more napkins.  
“I wouldn’t mind if you did. It’s a neat party trick,” the girl says as she smiles from ear to ear. Mina was taken aback by her kindness and beautiful cheeky smile.   
Mina fumbles with the napkins and stands up. “Well then in that case, your welcome.”  
The girl laughs loudly in response. “You could do kids birthday parties. You’d make a killing.”  
“Yeah totally, I’m not sure the parents would be okay with the vodka though.”  
“True,” the girl says with a nod.  
“Thanks again,” Mina says as she takes the rubbish from the girl.  
“No problem, I’m Chaeyoung.” Mina is finally able to look at the girl fully. She has really cool mid-length black hair with a blue fringe and blue tips. She is wearing ripped tight black jeans and a blue silky button-up top with black Docs.   
“I like your hair,” Mina replies. She scolds herself internally for being so weird.  
“Thanks… and your name is?”  
“Oh sorry, Mina. My name is Mina.”  
“Pretty name,” Chaeyoung replies, “You must be Jeongyeon’s Mina.”  
“Yeah. Are you her friend?”  
“Yeah, but I’m closer with Nayeon.”  
“Oh cool. I met her tonight, she is very lively. In a good way.”   
Chaeyoung laughs. “That’s an understatement.”  
“Thanks for helping me. I better go put these little guys in the bin,” Mina says as she looks down at the napkins.  
“Rest in peace little guys,” Chaeyoung replies looking at the napkins sadly. Mina giggles and Chaeyoung smiles at that.   
“I’ll see you later?” Mina says.  
“See you later,” Chaeyoung says with a hint of sadness.  
Mina begins to walk away towards the kitchen and Chaeyoung asks “Can I come? Send them off? I feel like I have been apart of their life journey so…”  
“Sure,” Mina replies.   
After laying the bears to rest the two of them decide to get a proper drink that won’t cause them to choke.  
“Okay what is your drink of choice?” Chaeyoung asks.  
Mina almost misses the question because she can’t get over how perfectly cute Chaeyoung’s nose.  
“Oh umm, I don’t have one. I’ve never…”  
“You’ve never had alcohol?”  
“No. I know I’m a bit of a weirdo.”  
“You’re not a weirdo… How about I make you a weak Midori? it’s sweet so I’m sure you’ll like it. Hopefully by the end of the night you’ll find your favourite,” Chaeyoung says with a sweet smile.  
“Okay, cool,” Mina smiles widely with her gums showing.  
Chaeyoung thinks that Mina’s gummy smile is just about the cutest thing she has ever seen. Chaeyoung unscrews a bottle of what looks like beer.  
“What’s your favourite?” Mina asks.  
“Umm probably this, a cider,” she says holding up the bottle she just opened. “Not too sweet and a bit fizzy.”  
“Nice.”  
“Want a taste?” Chaeyoung asks holding out the bottle.  
“Sure,” she tastes it and it’s nice and fizzy, but not nearly sweet enough. “It’s good but I’m a sweet tooth.”  
“Okay I think a Midori is the way to go.” Chaeyoung pours lemonade into a glass and adds a couple centimeters of a bright green liquid. She stirs it with a straw and hands it to Mina. “Give this a whirl,” she says with a grin.  
“Thanks.” Mina takes a sip and enjoys the sweet melon flavour. “That’s good,” Mina says with a grin. She even does a little wiggle dance.   
Chaeyoung laughs and takes a swig of her cider. “Awesome.” She can’t believe that she has made one of the prettiest girls she has ever seen smile. She hopes that she can keep on making Mina happy. She can tell from this short amount of time that Mina is special.

* * *

  
Mina and Chaeyoung are sitting on the porch steps looking out at the pool that sparkles in the moonlight. They have been talking all night, and Mina finds it too easy to be honest with Chaeyoung. It might be the alcohol but Mina has a feeling it’s because she feels strangely comfortable with this new friend.   
Mina is onto her third Midori and can’t stop laughing about Nayeon’s rendition of Whitney Houston’s _“I Will Always Love You.”_  
“Was that even singing? I feel like that was screeching,” Mina says in between fits of laughter.   
“Definitely not singing,” says Chaeyoung with a grin. “That must have been the first time Jeongyeon beat Nayeon at something.”  
“Really? That explains why she tackled Jeong onto the couch.”  
“No that’s their weird mating ritual,” Chaeyoung says with a laugh.  
Mina chokes on her laughter. There is a minute of silence as Mina mulls over that comment. Mating ritual? Are Jeong and Nayeon together?  
“Are they…?” Mina raises her eyebrows.  
“I dunno. They are always flirting with eachother. I think there is something there but I don’t know if they are together together.”  
“I thought they were just on the same level of cray cray… but I guess that could be a possibility… surely Jeong would tell me if she was gay? We’ve been best friends since we were little.”  
Says the girl who reads Clexa fics and lies about it to Jeong.  
“Maybe she is still figuring it out,” Chaeyoung says before taking a swig of her cider.  
“Maybe because my parents are strong Catholics and I go to church every weekend. She knows I don’t agree with everything the bible teaches. Some of it is ridiculous.”   
Chaeyoung laughs.  
“Don’t laugh, this is serious!” Mina yells half-heartedly.   
“I’m sure, if she is gay, you would be the first person she tells. She says you’re the most loyal and trustworthy friend she has,” Chaeyoung says as she put her hand on Mina’s shoulder.  
“Really? She said that?” Mina turns to look Chaeyoung in the eyes.   
“Yeah she talks about you quite a bit. She always wishes you came to things. Like her birthday trip to Margaret River, she hoped you’d come cause it was just a weekend.”  
“I really have let her down this year. And I lied to her about Clexa.”  
“Clexa? As in Clarke and Lexa from _The 100_ ,” Chaeyoung asks with one eyebrow raised.   
“Yeah.” Mina is hoping she drops this.   
“Why did you lie about Clexa?”  
“It’s a long story. It’s stupid.”  
Chaeyoung nods and states “I was so pissed when they killed off Lexa just after she got with Clarke.”  
Mina was quick to reply. “Me too. They were so perfect for each other. Lexa made Clarke stronger and Clarke made Lexa more emotional.”  
“Got you.”  
“Shit.” Mina puts her head in her hands and crouches into a ball. She feels like she just released a tsunami. There is a minute of silence.  
Chaeyoung wants to reassure Mina but doesn’t want to overwhelm her at the same time. She finally finds the right words.   
“I like Clexa too. I don’t judge. It’s just two characters in love. Two people.” Chaeyoung skulls the rest of her cider and jumps straight into the pool.   
“What the hell?” Mina looks at Chaeyoung smiling from the deep end.  
“Come in, it’s nice in here.”  
“You mean freezing cold.”  
“So what? You only live once. We just graduated. Let’s go crazy.”  
“You’re not too drunk, are you? You’re not gonna drown, right?”  
“Well you better get in to make sure I don’t die,” Chaeyoung says with a smile. “Save me, save me Mina. I need you.”   
“Shut up, okay.” Mina runs up to the edge but stops at the last minute. She dips her toe in. “It’s too cold.”  
“Come on, where is the fun Mina?”  
“She’s right here!”  
“Then jump in.”  
Mina runs around the side and jumps into the water right next to Chaeyoung. When Mina surfaces, she is greeted by Chaeyoung’s proud grin and a high five.   
“You have far exceeded my expectations,” Chaeyoung says as she stares warmly into Mina’s eyes.   
Mina stares back, lost in the deep brown for a minute. It’s like time has slowed. She moves her eyes down to Chaeyoung’s plump pink lips that are glistening from the pool water. Mina thinks they look really soft. She wonder’s what they feel like.  
Chaeyoung breaks the moment by tackling Mina into the water. Mina resurfaces coughing and Chaeyoung can’t stop laughing.  
“Why do you find joy in my misfortune?” Mina says.  
“Because you’re cute when you’re frustrated,” Chaeyoung says with a wink and then swims to the other side of the pool.  
Despite all the coughing and choking tonight, Mina feels like this has been the best night of her life. The start of her life-changing adventure. 


	2. I'm sure it's great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the party both Mina and Chaeyoung relive the good memories from the night before and have to face their best friend's questions and perceptions. Mina is excited to be a member of Jeong's group and see Chaeyoung again in the future.

Chaeyoung kicks the comforter out from under her feet. She feels restless but light at the same time. The dogs barking next door woke her up half an hour ago but she can’t bring herself to get out of bed. Her mind keeps replaying every little thing that happened last night, especially her moments with Mina. She documents all of the little quirks and details of her new friend. Her one-in-a-million gummy smile. The cute little beauty spot on her nose. She smiles to herself as she picks at her chipping black nail polish. Chaeyoung can’t get over the cute frowny faces Mina makes when she gets frustrated. She thinks to herself: I hope I gave her a good first impression.   
Nayeon’s freight-train snoring brings Chaeyoung back to reality. She considers covering Nayeon’s face with a pillow but thinks better of it. Nayeon would probably get her back in a torturous way. One time she hid Nayeon’s favourite stuffed toy, a golden dragon named Petey, for a day, and Nayeon cut up Chaeyoung’s favourite Hi-5 shirt in retaliation. This was when they were six, so Chae has been on her best behaviour ever since. You don’t mess with Nayeon unless you’re looking for trouble.  
The two of them are sleeping upstairs at Jeongyeon’s house. Chaeyoung had to help Nayeon to bed at ten o’clock after she passed out on the stairs. Chae was sad to leave Mina behind, but Mina had her own problems. She had to stop Jeongyeon from playing a dangerous game of darts while drunk.

Jeongyeon is lightly snoring with her face squashed against her pillow. Her mascara has stained the light blue pillowcase. Mina is laying next to her with a queasy stomach and pale face. Even though she feels a bit rotten, nothing can take the smile off her face. She thinks back to how fun it was to dance with Chaeyoung last night. They were jumping up and down like madwomen to the song of their younger years, “Tik Tok” by Kesha. Flailing their arms and shaking their booties. They probably looked ridiculous but they didn’t care. They enjoyed letting loose in each other’s company. Even though Chaeyoung’s hair and make-up were all messed up from swimming, Mina thought she still looked gorgeous. Like a dark and beautiful mermaid.   
“Why are you smiling at the ceiling?”   
“Shit,” Mina shouts, “Why do you keep scaring me like this?”  
“I’m not, you’re just always in your own little world.”  
“True, but you were asleep two seconds ago.”  
“Whatever, I need coffee. Want some?”  
“Yes please.”  
They walk to the kitchen and find the counter covered in sticky gummy bears and used red solo cups.  
“Maybe the gummy bears weren’t a good idea after all,” says Jeong.  
“Yeah, they are gonna be suckers to clean up.”  
They make themselves black coffee and take a seat at the dining table. Jeong takes a long slurp and relaxes into her chair, while Mina sips lightly at the hot liquid.  
“That hits the spot.”  
“Definitely.”  
“Did you find your favourite alcoholic beverage last night?”  
“Yeah. Midori and lemonade. Thanks to Chaeyoung.”  
“Chaeyoung ay?”  
“Yeah, so?” Mina tries to say casually.   
“You and Chaeng seemed to get along really well last night.”  
“Yeah, she’s cool.” Mina tries to brush it off like it’s not big deal but her cheeks can’t lie. She is blushing a light pink.   
“Nayeon and I knew you guys would hit it off.”  
“Why?” Mina asks nervously.  
“You’re both just…” Mina’s stomach drops. “Really quiet and down to earth… Oh and weird. But in a good way.” Mina instantly relaxes.   
“Oh. Thanks, I guess.” They both laugh.  
“I’m so glad you’re apart of the gang now,” Jeong says with a toothy grin.  
“Me too. Thanks for introducing me to your friends. They’re all really great.”   
Mina wants to apologise for missing so many moments with Jeong this past year but she doesn’t want to put a damper on the moment.  
“Always, Minari. You’re great too. They all said so last night. Momo said you’re like a fairy: really pretty and nice.”  
Mina blushes again. “That’s really nice.” Mina deeply hopes Chaeyoung was one of those friends that thought she was great.   
“They want to go to the movies tomorrow. To see that Jojo Rabbit movie. You should come.” Jeong looks at Mina with wide hopeful eyes. Mina doesn’t want to let her down again and is slightly excited at the possibility of seeing Chaeyoung again.   
“Okay.”  
“Yay! A toast to us, for surviving high school and staying friends for all this time” Jeong shouts as she clinks her mug with Mina’s causing coffee to spill.   
Mina grins and replies, “To us.”

“Who is shouting at this hour?” Nayeon asks as she rubs her face.  
“Probably Jeong,” Chaeyoung replies as she checks her phone. “Wow, it’s almost noon.”  
“I wish she would keep it quiet. My head is already pounding.”  
“We should go down. Get some breakfast. I’m feeling a little fuzzy,” Chaeyoung says as she slowly rises out of bed.   
“You just wanna rush down there to see your precious Mina,” Nayeon states matter-of-factly as she gets out of bed and gives Chae a little nudge. Chaeyoung stares at her with furrowed brows.   
“You don’t think I didn’t notice how you smiled at her? It’s cute. And what’s even cuter is how she couldn’t take her eyes off you.” Nayeon grins with her arms folded.   
“Umm… it’s just… we’re still like… getting to know each other … you know.” Chaeyoung plays with the ring on her finger.   
“I know. She’s pretty and kind. It’s very disarming.” Nayeon grabs Chaeyoung by the hand and drags her down the stairs. “Time for coffee,” she sings. 

“Good morning girls,” Nayeon greets as she skips into the kitchen with Chaeyoung following close behind. Jeong and Mina turn towards her and greet her in return.   
“Good morning Jeongyeon, Good morning Mina,” Chaeyoung says with a smile.  
“Good morning Chaeyoung, how are you feeling this morning?” Mina replies.  
“I’m feeling a little worse for wear, but nothing a little coffee can’t fix. How about you?”   
Chaeyoung and Mina haven’t taken their eyes off each other. They have an intangible instant connection. Jeongyeon and Nayeon give each other knowing looks and wink at each other.  
“I’m feeling okay but I kind of wish we could go back to last night. It was so fun.”   
“Yeah, it was a great night. But I’m sure there will be many more of those to come. I want to have as much fun as I can before uni starts.”  
Mina smiles and nods in agreeance. Chaeyoung and Nayeon finish making their coffee and sit down at the table. Nayeon next to Jeong and Chae next to Mina.   
“Yeah same, I’m sure first year is gonna kick my ass,” Jeong replies.  
“If you last more than a couple weeks,” Nayeon quips.  
“I bet I’ll last longer than you,” Jeong replies.  
Mina and Chaeyoung zone the other two out as they discuss their future plans.   
“What course have you applied for?” Chaeyoung asks.   
Mina thinks the beauty spot under Chaeyoung’s lip makes her look really pretty.   
“Speech therapy. I hope I get a good enough score to get in.”  
“I’m sure you will,” Chae says with a smile. She can tell that Mina is a passionate and driven person that is capable of anything she sets her mind to.  
Mina wishes she believed in herself as much as Chaeyoung did.   
“How about you? Let me guess, some type of Arts degree?”  
“Yeah, I want to do animation and creative writing.”  
“Oh cool, I think that would be perfect for you.”  
“Thanks.” Chaeyoung has a slight blush. She can’t believe how well Mina knows her already.   
“Last night, you said you liked to draw. Maybe sometime you could show me some of your stuff?”   
“Okay… sure, but most of it is just random scribbles,” Chaeyoung says as she mimes scribbling   
“I’m sure it’s great,” Mina says as she puts her hand on Chaeyoung’s, stilling it on the table. They get lost in each other’s eyes for a moment.   
Nayeon coughs loudly breaking the tension. “Chae, my mum’s here. Let’s go before she starts beeping the horn.”  
“Okay, I’ll go get my stuff,” Chae says and skulls the rest of her coffee.  
Jeong and Mina wait by the door as the two other girls get sorted. Nayeon gives Mina a quick hug and gives Jeong a loving shove. Chaeyoung asks if it’s okay to give Mina a hug, while Mina just jumps straight into her arms.  
“It was really nice meeting you, Chaeyoung,” Mina says with her eyes closed.  
“It was really nice hanging out with you, Mina,” Chaeyoung replies with a massive grin on her face.   
They separate after a few moments and share an awkward smile. Chae gives Jeong a quick kiss to the cheek and runs to the car.   
“Was that too much?” Mina asks Jeong as they watch the car leave.  
“Probably, but I think it was nice.”  
Mina rubs her sweaty hands together. She hopes that things won’t be weird between them next time they see each other. Mina doesn’t care to face what all these feelings mean quite yet. All she knows is that she can’t wait to have some more fun times with Chaeyoung. She’ll let herself follow her heart... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored and inspired so I posted this chapter early. It's a bit short because I want to leave the next part for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it xx all the best


	3. I wanna hold your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to the movies where Mina has to choose between giving in to her feelings or hurting Chaeyoung.
> 
> Chaeyoung invites Mina to the beach to have fun and explore their connection without prying eyes.

Jeongyeon’s scratched-up silver Holden Barina screeches to a holt. Mina jumps into the passenger seat.   
“Woah, are you going to a wedding afterwards or something?”   
“No. There’s nothing wrong with dressing up every once in a while,” Mina states with a serious face.  
Jeongyeon bursts out laughing. “You do know we are sitting in the dark, right?”  
“Just drive,” Mina bites as she straightens out her tan leather skirt. She gives Jeong the once over and says, “You look very… comfortable.”  
“Well it is finally socially acceptable to wear tracksuit pants.”  
“I don’t think they were ever socially acceptable,” Mina says and laughs at the way Jeongyeon’s face scrunches up.  
“Rude. Just know I’ll be the one sitting comfortably in my loose soft pants while you squirm in your seat because your skirt is too tight.”  
“True,” Mina says as she turns up the radio. Mina doesn’t want to admit to Jeong that she put on her nicest outfit to impress the pretty girl with the beauty spot under her lips.

Nayeon pinches Chaeyoung’s arm, “What candy should I get?”  
Chaeyoung yelps in pain. She was trying to finish off her most recent drawing. It was a lovebird with lots of detail on the wings. She stayed up until midnight last night getting the shape of the head right. Chaeyoung was determined to get this bird perfect in order to impress the pretty girl with the beauty spot on her nose.  
“I don’t know. Your favourite?” Chae replies as she shades in a feather green.  
“You’re no help… I’m gonna have to get all four. I can’t choose between them.” Nayeon walks off to the candy bar. The two had got to the cinemas early so they could save one of the big couches for their friends.   
Momo comes out of nowhere and swan dives onto the couch.  
“Watch it Mo, I almost ruined it.” Chaeyoung continues shading and sticks her tongue out in concentration.  
Momo studies the drawing, “It’s good but it’s not your usual style.”  
“What do you mean? This is some of my best work.” Chaeyoung gives her a stunned look.   
“Yeah, but it’s too perfect. The best part of your drawings are the quirky imperfections, the cartoonish aspects, you know.”  
“True.” Chaeyoung closes her sketchpad and gives Momo a hug.   
Nayeon returns skipping with Sana and Brandon. They all hug each other in greeting and relax into the couch. 

Jeongyeon and Mina get their tickets and some popcorn. They begin walking towards the couch area where their friends are waiting.  
“Just to warn you, Nayeon likes to make comments throughout the movie. It’s annoying at first, but you get used to it.” Jeongyeon has a small smile.   
“That’s sweet,” Mina replies.  
“What?”  
“You like her movie commentary.” Mina grins at Jeongyeon’s blushing cheeks.  
“Whatever,” Jeong says as she stuffs her face with popcorn.  
They reach the couch and Nayeon jumps out of her seat to stand next to Jeong.  
“Hey, I bought a whole heap of chocolate. I might trade you a KitKat for half your popcorn.” Nayeon puts her hand on Jeong’s forearm.  
“I don’t think that’s a fair deal. But okay,” Jeong replies.   
Mina gives Jeong a wink. “Hey guys,” Mina says to everyone. Her eyes land on Chaeyoung and she moves to stand in front of her.  
“Hey Mina,” Chaeyoung replies as reaches out her hand out.  
“Hi Chaeyoung.” Mina takes Chae’s hand and squeezes it for a second. Mina likes the feeling of Chae’s soft hand in hers. She turns Chaeyoung’s hand over and to admire her rings. There are four unique rings; a silver, a gold and two with blue stones.   
“Nice rings.”  
“Thanks, they were my gran’s until she gave them to me.”  
“That’s nice,” Mina says, “Like family heirlooms.”  
“Yeah.”   
Chaeyoung scoots over to give Mina some room to sit. Mina offers Chae some popcorn and they eat while listening to their friend’s chatter.  
Mina gives Chaeyoung a subtle once over. She likes Chaeyoung’s hair tied back in a low ponytail as it shows off her defined jaw. She’s wearing black shorts that show off her toned legs and a grey Queen band Tee with red converse.  
Nayeon walks over to Chaeyoung and Mina. “Doesn’t Mina look hot?” asks Nayeon.  
“Yaaasss! That tight leather,” says Brandon.   
“That lace top is killing me,” says Momo. The top has a low V-neckline and three-quarter length sleeves. It’s tight and sheer so Mina is wearing a white singlet underneath.  
Mina is blushing under the attention and Chaeyoung frowns at her friends blatantly checking Mina out. She doesn’t like the thought of other people gawking at Mina’s beauty. However, she thinks the teal lace top looks beautiful against Mina’s milky skin.   
“We should go in now. Get the best seats,” states Chaeyoung as she stands up.  
“Good idea, we need the back row,” Nayeon says as she drags Jeong towards theatre number 7.   
The group rushes into the dark theatre and climb the stairs to the top. Mina and Chaeyoung follow slowly behind chatting about their favourite movies. They both share a love of The Hunger Games and admit to crying when Rue died. There are a few small groups scattered throughout the seats. Luckily the back row is free, otherwise “Hulk” Nayeon would be making an appearance. Nayeon goes in first followed by Jeong, Sana, Momo, Brandon, Chaeyoung and Mina on the end.

Mina gushes about the animated movie Coco as the ads play. They are both turned towards each other even though it is hard to see each other’s faces. Mina rants about the beautiful songs in the film and Chaeyoung finds it cute.   
“It’s the perfect animation film. It’s meaningful and fun, and perfect for all ages.”  
“I love listening to you talk about what you’re passionate about,” Chaeyoung tells Mina.   
“Can you two shut up? The movie is starting,” whisper-shouts Nayeon.  
“Sorry,” both of them whisper. They turn their attention towards the movie. Rebel Wilson’s character makes a joke and Mina giggles.  
Even though both Mina and Chaeyoung are concentrating on the movie, they are both also aware of what the other is doing. Chaeyoung keeps running her hands up and down her legs. While Mina keeps rubbing her hands together.   
Chaeyoung finally gains enough courage to lay her hand face-up on the armrest between them. Mina notices right away but keeps her eyes trained on the screen. She thinks to herself, should I? What will it mean? Will the others see? Will they make fun of us?  
After five tense minutes of Mina arguing with herself, she slowly slips her hand into Chaeyoung’s. They curl their fingers together and continue watching the movie. Both girls are smiling to themselves. Every time something funny happens Chaeyoung gives Mina’s hand a little squeeze and Mina squeezes back. It’s like their own little language.  
Nayeon gets up to go to the toilet and begins squeezing past each member of the group. When Nayeon squeezes past Brandon, Mina pulls her hand away and crosses her arms.  
Chaeyoung brings her hand back to her lap. She feels frustrated that Mina doesn’t want anyone to see them holding hands. But she understands that this is all new to her. Chaeyoung promises to herself that she will try to be patient and compassionate towards Mina. 

The movie finishes and they head to the café next door. They manage to squeeze into a small booth. Chaeyoung and Mina sit facing each other but avoid each other’s eyes.  
“That was such a good movie,” Brandon says.  
“Yeah, so hilarious, but I think they overdid the Heil Hitler a bit,” replies Jeong.  
“But that’s the point, that’s the joke,” Sana states.  
Chaeyoung and Mina aren’t really listening to the conversation, they just skim read the menu. They all order coffees and continue chatting  
Mina feels bad about pulling her hand away. Chaeyoung puts on a smile but her eyes look less bright. She wishes she could be more like Chaeyoung. More carefree and confident in herself. More honest. Mina looks at Jeong as she puts her arm around Nayeon and whispers in her ear. _Why can’t I be more like them? They don’t care what others think. They just be themselves._ Mina vows to try to be more carefree.   
“Chaeyoung,” Mina calls out lightly.  
“Yeah,” Chaeyoung replies with raised eyebrows.  
“I’m sorry.”   
“It’s okay,” Chae replies with a smile.  
Then Mina reaches out her hand towards her. Chae is pleasantly surprised and slides her hand into Mina’s. The others in the group notice and smile at them but don’t make a big deal out of it.   
Nayeon begins talking about how excited she is that Chaeyoung is getting her license this week.  
“I finally get my own chauffeur,” Nayeon says.  
“You wish,” Chaeyoung retorts.  
“That’s exciting, where are you gonna drive first?” Mina asks as she squeezes Chae’s hand.  
“Maccas run with Nayeon,” Nayeon shouts.  
“Ummm… maybe drive to the beach and watch the sunset,” Chaeyoung directs at Mina.  
“That sounds nice,” Mina replies.  
“That sounds boring,” says Nayeon.  
“It sounds romantic. You’re such a sap Chae” says Sana.  
After they finish their coffees, they say their goodbyes and head towards their transport. Chaeyoung follows Mina to Jeong’s car.   
“This was fun,” Chaeyoung says as Mina opens the passenger door.  
“Yeah, it was,” Mina says with a smile as she leans against the door.  
“Yeah, I was wondering if you were free Tuesday afternoon. I thought, since you liked the sound of the beach, you’d want to come.” Chaeyoung is twiddling one of her rings.  
“You want me to come for your first drive?”  
“Yeah, why not?” Chaeyoung says nonchalantly.   
“I’d love to,” Mina says with her gummy smile.   
“Great,” Chaeyoung replies with a big toothy grin. “Could I get your number? So we can organise a time.”  
“Sure.”   
They exchange numbers and Mina puts a blue heart next to Chae’s name. They say goodbye and both go in for a quick, tight hug. Chaeyoung begins to walk towards the bus stop.   
“You two are gonna give me a cavity,” Jeong says as Mina does her seatbelt up.  
“You’re just jealous.”   
“Not really.”  
“You and Nayeon could never be as cute as Chaeyoung and I.”  
“That’s a bold statement.”  
“I know.”  
“I like it.”  
Mina is excited to be have some one on one time with Chaeyoung. She wonders if this trip to the beach is a date. She hopes so. Her phone beeps and it’s a message from Chaeyoung.   
_C: I forgot to tell you that you looked beautiful today 😊_  
Mina blushes the whole way home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will be posting more often than once a week since the chapters are coming out shorter than expected. But I anticipate that the next chapter will be longer. There will be more intense drama in the coming chapters. I hope you're enjoying where this story is going xx all the best


	4. You deserve to be happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung and Mina go on their first adventure to the beach where they get to know each other better and see where their connection takes them.

Chaeyoung pulls into the driveway of a big, white mansion with a large balcony. Mina said her parents were “in the medical field” but Chaeyoung thinks she was understating their professions.   
Mina didn’t want Chaeyoung to see her differently. People in the past have judged Mina as a spoilt rich girl when they heard her parents were doctors. But she knows Chaeyoung would never judge her or care about economic status.   
Mina and Chaeyoung have been texting non-stop since they exchanged numbers at the cinemas. They ranged from asking basic questions about each other’s lives to philosophical ponderings about human existence. Their opinions were sometimes very different but that only made it more interesting. Mina thinks people are reincarnated as animals, while Chaeyoung believes we are reborn as babies. Chaeyoung sends a message to let Mina know she’s outside.  
_C: I’m here 😊 see you soon_  
_M: Coming xx see you in a sec_  
Chaeyoung checks her eye makeup in the rearview mirror. She has a new glittery blue eyeshadow on today to accentuate her eyes.  
Mina suddenly appears at the passenger window with a big smile on her face. She opens the door and hops in. She’s wearing a cream button up dress with brown sandals. Her long brown hair is plaited to the side. Chaeyoung thinks she looks like ethereal.   
While Chaeyoung is casual today with blue jeans, a white T-shirt and black sandals. Mina thinks she looks really hot as always.   
“Hey, your car is so cool,” Mina says.  
“Hey… thanks, her name is Katniss,” Chaeyoung replies. Her car is a bright red Suzuki Swift that has a glittery finish to it.  
“Katniss, perfect name.”  
They head off towards the beach. Chaeyoung drives with precision and care, while Mina stares out the window watching the gorgeous beach mansions go by. They sit in a comfortable silence like they have known each other for a long time. They have probably gotten to know one another fully in the last few days via text. Chaeyoung carefully parks near the walkway to the beach.   
“So that was your first drive?” Mina asks.  
“Yeah.”  
“Congratulations, you did really good. I felt perfectly safe.”  
“Thanks. It was pretty easy going. Thanks for joining me.”  
“Anytime, it was nice.” Mina holds Chae’s arm for a couple seconds.  
They walk down to the beach shoulder to shoulder and find a spot near the ocean to sit. Chaeyoung lays down a thick gold rug for them to sit on. They settle onto the rug close together and look out at the waves.  
“The waves are cute today,” Mina says.  
Chaeyoung laughs, “Cute?”  
“Small and uniform, you know.”  
“Yeah, they are cute today,” Chaeyoung replies as she smiles at Mina. She thinks to herself, only Mina’s beautiful mind would come up with that.  
Chaeyoung pulls out her sketchpad and Mina’s face brightens.  
“I thought, since you asked, I’d show you my drawings.”  
“Yay!” Mina does a little shimmy in excitement, while Chaeyoung anxiously runs her hand through her hair.   
Chaeyoung opens her sketchpad to a page filled with different circus characters. There is a bearded lady, a strong man, a creepy clown and a boy with two heads. They are all drawn with felt-tip pen and in a cartoon style. There are a lot of sharp edges and strong lines. Mina is blown away by how interesting and perfect each character is. The attention to detail is off the charts.  
“These are amazing. How long did this take?” Mina runs her fingers delicately over the details of the drawing.   
“This one took about… three hours.”  
“Wow. I can totally see these in an animated film. Like a Tim Burton style movie.”  
“Thanks. Tim Burton style is what I was going for.”  
“You need to start believing in your ability,” Mina states as she wraps her arm around Chae’s shoulders.   
Chae relaxes into the hug and settles her head against Mina’s. They sit like this for a few minutes as Mina flips through the other countless drawings in the sketchpad. She falls in love with Chaeyoung’s latest sketch of a geometric tiger with bright purple eyes.   
“You can have it, if you want,” Chaeyoung tells her.  
“Really? You’ll let me have this?”  
“I want you to have it,” Chaeyoung says as she puts her hand on Mina’s thigh.   
“Thank you, I’m going to put this on my wall,” Mina says as she carefully rips the page out of the spiral sketchpad. Chaeyoung grins at the thought of Mina wanting one of her drawings on her wall.   
“Have you ever drawn a penguin?” Mina asks.  
“No, I don’t think so. Why?”  
“I have loved penguins ever since I was little. My first stuffed toy was a penguin called Penny that I took everywhere. I have probably watched every documentary on penguins and my favourite animation movie is Happy Feet.”  
“Wow, you do love penguins.”  
“I used to copy how penguins walk all the time as a kid, so now I permanently waddle.”  
Chaeyoung throws her head back in laughter. Mina smiles at the sound of Chae’s laugh. She thinks Chae couldn’t look anymore beautiful than she does right now with her bright smile and glimmering eyes.   
“You do turn your feet out when you walk,” Chaeyoung states.   
“I know,” Mina replies as she covers her face with her hands.  
Chaeyoung pulls Mina’s hands away from her face. “It’s cute, don’t be embarrassed.”  
Mina blushes and rests her head on Chae’s shoulder. They look out at the ocean for a while.  
“How are things with your parents?” Chae asks Mina. They have been confiding in each other about the pressure they feel from their parents. Mina has been feeling a lot of heat from her dad lately about her career choice.   
“Not great, but Mum is coming around.”  
“Well that’s a plus. She might help your dad see how you feel.”  
“That’s true, but ultimately Dad always has the last say and he thinks I’m underachieving.”  
“But his idea of underachieving is your idea of happiness.”  
“Exactly. Happiness is the most important thing to me. I grew up with money and it didn’t bring me anymore happiness than other people.”  
“Yeah.” Chaeyoung holds Mina’s hand in her hands.  
“If anything, I wish my parents were around more. We went on all these fancy holidays but they always turned into business trips.”  
“That must have been hard.” Chaeyoung rubs Mina’s hand.  
“Yeah, but it’s all I’ve ever known, and other people go through a lot worse.” Mina looks down at the ground.   
“Your feelings are valid, no matter how bad you think your situation was.” Chaeyoung squeezes Mina’s hand.  
“Thanks, it’s just I’m so thankful for my parents. They have given me so much and have always pushed me to do my best. I wouldn’t be where I am today if it wasn’t for them. I just don’t want to disappoint them.” Mina plays with the sand.  
“I get that, but you being unhappy would disappoint them.”  
“That’s true.”  
“Your face lights up when you talk about helping kids with speech difficulties. That’s something you need to hold onto.”  
“You are so right. How do you always know the right thing to say?” Mina smiles at Chaeyoung.  
“I don’t know, but I want the best for you. You deserve to be happy.” Chaeyoung smiles back and blushes pink. She’s scared maybe she was a bit too honest just then.   
“You deserve everything,” Mina says as she brings her hand to Chaeyoung’s cheek and caresses her jaw. Mina is nervous to take this next step but she can’t imagine any other way of showing Chae how much she means to her in this moment.   
Mina leans in slightly and stares at Chaeyoung’s plump pink lips. Chae looks down at Mina’s soft lips and waits for Mina to make the final move. Their hearts are both beating out of their chests. The electricity is palpable between them. Mina runs her hand down Chae’s neck as she brings her lips to Chae’s. Their lips press softly together before Mina pulls back slightly and kisses Chae’s bottom lip firmly. Chae follows her lead and firmly kisses Mina’s top lip. They slowly get to know one another’s lips. Chaeyoung likes the taste of Mina’s strawberry lip gloss.   
Mina pulls back to take a breath. Chae still has her eyes closed and she licks her lips. She is still in shock over what has just happened. Mina is smiling to herself and grabs Chae’s hand in hers.   
Chae opens her eyes and rests her head on Mina’s shoulder. They both stare out at the beautiful big ocean with huge smiles on their faces.  
“Best first driving adventure ever,” Chaeyoung says.   
"Definitely,” Mina replies with a hand squeeze.  
Mina wonders how life could get any better. She finally feels like she is heading towards her happiness. She hopes this is the first of many adventures with Chaeyoung. The first of many kisses.   
Chaeyoung feels lucky to have met Mina and gotten the opportunity to get to know her. She knows there is something special between them. Chae just hopes it can continue to grow into something more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really happy with how this chapter came out. I hope you enjoyed the ending, it was really cute and fun to write. The next chapter should be out before next week xx all the best


	5. I can't wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung and Mina hit a bump in the road. But they promise to help each other through it.

“This is my room,” Chaeyoung says as she hops on her purple bed.   
Mina follows along Chae’s four walls. She is in awe of the sheer amount of decoration that covers every inch of wall and furniture. There is no plain space anywhere. There are photos of Chaeyoung with her friends and family. Mina particularly enjoys a photo of a small Chae covered in cake and sticking her tongue out. Lots of posters of her favourite music albums and artists. Metres of artwork that create a rainbow effect. Sculptures, candles and knick-knacks. All individual and unique, but somehow work together to create a cohesive museum of Chaeyoung. Mina thinks this is such a beautiful space and perfectly sums up Chae’s vivid personality.  
“This is wicked,” Mina replies.  
“Thanks. My parents didn’t like it at first but once they saw the finished project, they were pleasantly surprised,” Chaeyoung says as she flops onto her back on the bed.  
“How long did this all take?”  
“A whole summer so… six weeks.”  
“That’s crazy.”  
“Wow. Thanks,” Chaeyoung says with fake offense.  
“No, I didn’t mean it like that.” Mina sits on the bed next to her.  
“I know.” Chaeyoung sits up and tucks Mina’s hair behind her ear. Chae leans in but Mina pulls away and turns her body to the side.  
“I can’t.”  
“Okay, sorry,” Chae says softly as she sits up and plays with her bracelets.  
“I know I made the first move at the beach, and I’m glad I did, but here, your parents and brother could walk in at any minute and if my parents found out...”  
“My parents and brother wouldn’t care. It’s no big deal in my family.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I have an uncle and cousins that are queer. Plus, I’ve had girlfriends before and my family were cool with it.”  
Mina turns towards Chaeyoung with wide eyes. She knew Chae was queer but she didn’t know she had dated girls in the past. Mina can’t help but feel jealous that other girls have kissed Chaeyoung.   
“You’ve had girlfriends? And told your parents about them?”  
“Yeah, I’ve introduced them and had them over for dinner,” Chae says non-chalantly.  
“That’s nice,” Mina says sarcastically.  
Chaeyoung squeezes Mina’s hand. “What’s wrong?”  
“I just didn’t know you had such a long dating history.” Mina pulls her hand away.  
“I’ve had a couple relationships, but it hasn’t ever come up in conversation. I haven’t deliberately kept it from you.”  
“A couple? Exactly how many is that?”  
“Wow. You want the specifics?” Mina nods. “Two girlfriends and one boyfriend. Why does it matter?”  
“I just didn’t know you were one of those people.”  
“What’s one of those people?” Chaeyoung crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows.  
“You know, someone who dates a lot of people.”   
Mina walks to the wall and comes face to face with the Harry Styles poster. She has tears in her eyes and feels anger bubbling to the surface, but she knows Chaeyoung doesn’t deserve this. She’s angry because she knows her parents won’t accept her. She’s angry because Chaeyoung has the perfect family. She’s so sick and tired of having to hide who she is from everyone, and even herself. She’s scared because Chaeyoung can make anyone fall in love with her. She feels insecure knowing Chaeyoung has dated other girls that are probably prettier, funny and cooler than her. She feels like she isn’t good enough for Chae. She feels like she isn’t brave enough to be out and open like Chae. She feels inadequate for never having been in a relationship. For never having anyone like her like that. She feels like this is all too hard so she gives Chaeyoung a reason to walk away.   
“Firstly, three isn't that many, and secondly, who are you to judge? I didn’t think you were like that… I don’t judge you for having never dated anyone.”  
“How do you know I’ve never dated?” Mina clenches her hands into fists.   
“Jeongyeon.”  
“That must make you feel good, knowing I’m pathetic and easy.”  
“What the hell Mina? I have never thought of you in that way. I want to be with you because I am attracted to you physically and emotionally. The people I have dated in the past are irrelevant. That’s why they are called exes. The fact you haven’t dated anyone is irrelevant.”   
Chaeyoung spins Mina around and holds her by the shoulders. She can see that Mina has a lost look in her eyes.  
“I know this isn’t you. You haven’t been the same since the weekend. What happened?” Chaeyoung has noticed that Mina has been a bit absent the last week or so. Less text messages and less enthusiastic replies. It took Chae a while to convince Mina to come over today which is odd.   
Mina shuts her eyes and tears fall gracefully down her cheeks. Chae wipes them away with the pad of her thumb.  
“I’m such an asshole.”  
“No you’re not. You’re just going through a tough time.” Chae runs her hands down Mina’s arm until they grasp onto Mina’s hands.  
Mina opens her eyes and is surprised to see Chaeyoung looking at her with concern. She doesn’t deserve Chae’s compassion. Mina wants to be honest with Chae because she deserves an explanation.   
“At church on Sunday they did this sermon on the LGBT+ community. They talked about the usual going to hell stuff which I’ve heard many times before. It sucks but it is what it is. But then they handed out these pamphlets for this Christ Camp which I didn’t think much of until… until my parents went through it with me. It’s a conversion camp. I didn’t even know we had them here. Then my parents told me that one of the families in our congregation did the ‘honourable thing’ and sent their son there to ‘save him’ because he was caught kissing another boy… It made me realise that my parents really believe in all this bullshit. It made me realise they’d choose their beliefs over me… They even asked to look through my phone and I’ve been freaking out ever since. I just avoid them as much as possible. I’ve been up in my room all week.”  
Chaeyoung wraps her arms tightly around Mina as she cries.   
“That must have been awful,” Chaeyoung whispers in Mina’s ear.  
“Yeah, but it doesn’t make it okay to take my anger out on you… I’m so sorry.” Mina rubs Chae’s back.  
“You’re right. But I forgive you.” Chae pulls back from the hug and looks deeply into Mina’s eyes to convey that everything is alright. “Come lay down. We can watch Happy Feet on my TV.”  
They lay down next to each other on the bed with a small gap in between them and watch the movie. They laugh and cry and enjoy the animation gold.  
Chaeyoung’s mum pops her head in the door and Mina brings her hands into her lap. “Hey girls, I’ve made banana muffins, they’re downstairs if you want some.”  
“Yes please,” Chae replies.

* * *

Chaeyoung pulls up to Mina’s big white mansion. “Home sweet home.”  
“Not really.”  
“Right, sorry.”  
“It’s okay.”  
They sit there in silence for a minute. Mina not wanting to go inside and Chaeyoung not wanting to leave Mina while she’s upset.  
“I’m here for you anytime if you need it. I’m always a call away. I can pick you up at anytime and we can just get away from it all.”  
“Thanks, that really means a lot,” Mina says with a small grin. The first grin of the day.   
“I really like you Mina… so I’m willing to wait, however long you need, until you feel more comfortable. Don’t worry, I won’t be trying to kiss you from now on.” Chaeyoung’s eyes are glassy.   
“I really like you too, I just wish things could be different. I wish I could just be…” Mina looks at her house with a frustrated face.  
“It’s okay. I understand.”  
“I can’t wait.” Mina rubs Chaeyoung’s hand.   
“Me too.” Chaeyoung reaches into her bag and hands Mina a small little clay statue. “I want you to have this.”  
Mina looks at the statue up close. It’s a cute little emperor penguin. Chaeyoung must have made it after Mina told her about her love for penguins.   
“Thank you, I love it.” This just reinforces to Mina that she needs to fight for herself and Chaeyoung. They say their goodbyes with a quick hug.  
Mina exits the car and walks inside.   
Chaeyoung wishes things were different for Mina, but she knows if anyone can get through this it’s Mina. She deserves to be happy. Chaeyoung just hopes she gets to be happy with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad chapter. I think it's important to portray the reality of navigating being queer in an unsafe household. Fingers crossed they'll get through this xx all the best


	6. I'm done caring about the consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina struggles with her mental health and Chaeyoung gives her the support she needs. They join their friends for a fun sleepover at Jeong's where Mina makes an important choice.

“Hey, are you okay?” Chaeyoung whispers into the phone.  
“Hey, I’m alright,” Mina whispers back. She has her doona over her face to muffle the sound. It’s eleven at night and Mina can’t get to sleep.  
“Are you sure? You’re normally asleep by now.” Chaeyoung was drifting off to sleep while listening to relaxing music but heard her phone vibrate on her bedside table. It was Mina calling so she answered immediately. She promised to be there for Mina at anytime and she intends to keep that promise. Chae has been worried about Mina’s mental health since she came over last week. Since then Mina hasn’t been talking much to anyone. Jeongyeon has been messaging Chae almost every day asking if she has heard much from Mina. Chae has to keep telling her that Mina hasn’t really been replying to her either. Until now.  
“I can’t sleep. Too many thoughts spinning around my brain.”   
“Free them by telling me.”  
“There’s so many. They’re all jumbled.”  
“Just pick one. The most prominent one.”  
“Okay… My parents want me to go to the bible group now. They are worried about the influence of ‘popular culture’ on me, so apparently I need to study the scriptures more.”  
“Would they force you to go? Even if you didn’t want to go?”  
“I don’t think so. But if they find a reason to they might.”  
“A reason?”  
“The other day they took the Lady Gaga poster off my wall because they think she promotes promiscuous behaviour. They said I need to stop listening to her music otherwise they will take my phone away. They are trying to control every aspect of my life now. Imagine if they found out about…”  
“Really? That’s messed up.”  
“I know right. I had to create a secret Spotify account.”  
“This feels really all of a sudden.”  
“Yeah, because my parents have started going to secret meetings at the church where parents bitch about their kids and blame their problems on modern culture. My friend Milly told me; her parents have been acting weird too.”  
“Your parent's church sounds real progressive,” Chae replies with a sarcastic tone.  
“Yeah, I’m pretty sure they even marry polygamists there,” Mina says and giggles at her own joke.   
Chaeyoung breaks into laughter. That’s one of the things she loves about Mina. That she can make a joke in a hard situation. Bring some light to the dark.   
“How long do you think the meetings will go for?”  
“Probably only a couple more months because of Lent.”  
“Yeah, well you just gotta hold on until then. They’ll probably stop pestering you when the propaganda is over. Just delete your internet history and play lots of Christian songs while they’re around.”  
Mina laughs into the phone. “If I play Christians songs, they’ll definitely know I have something to hide.”  
“True, just listen to wholesome music while they are around and watch Jesus Christ Superstar. It’s religious but also a really good musical.”  
“Good idea.” Mina smiles to herself. She feels really lucky to have Chaeyoung’s support.   
“I miss you,” Chae whispers lightly. She hopes she hasn’t overstepped any boundaries.  
“I miss you too,” Mina replies. She wishes she could give Chaeyoung a hug right now.   
“Are you coming to Jeong’s sleepover tomorrow night?” Chaeyoung hopes she says yes. She’d like to help get Mina’s mind off all the stress and have fun with their friends.   
“I don’t know. I doubt I’d be much company.”  
“Please come. You’re great company, and we’ll have fun. Get your mind off things. And if you don’t wanna stay, I can always drop you home.”  
“I’ll think about it.”  
“Okay.”  
They talk about the weirdest dreams they've ever had. Mina has dreamt of having teeth made of jelly which made it very hard to eat anything. While Chae’s strangest dream was being pregnant at six years old. They laugh and make fun of each other until Mina tires and falls asleep. Chae hangs up and drifts off to sleep hopeful that Mina will come to the sleepover. 

* * *

“Minari, you’re here,” Jeong screams as she runs into Mina’s arms.  
Mina smiles into the hug and squeezes Jeong tightly. “Hey Jeong.” She missed Jeong’s sense of humour and smile but Mina didn’t have enough emotional strength to talk about everything with her. She’s glad that Jeong won’t treat her any differently.   
Nayeon, Sana and Momo all join in with the hug and greet Mina. She feels lucky to be around these happy people. She’s glad she listened to Chaeyoung and came today. The girls release her and Chaeyoung finally appears before her.  
“Hey Mina, I’m glad you came.”  
“Hey Chae, I’m glad I came too,” Mina replies as she brings Chaeyoung in for a hug. They separate with a smile and turn towards their friends who have returned to their game of Mario Kart.   
“I am the undefeated champion,” shouts Nayeon.  
“I won against you two minutes ago,” Momo replies.  
“That’s because I was busting to go to the toilet.”  
“Whatever,” says Momo.  
“Let Mina have a go next, she is good at this,” Chae states.  
“Okay Minari, let’s see how good you really are,” says Nayeon.  
Half an hour later, Mina has ten wins under her belt and Nayeon is sulking on the couch.   
“How do you manage to turn the corners so perfectly?” Sana asks.  
“Mina has been playing Mario Kart since she was six,” states Jeong.   
“I got addicted to it, so I got good at it fast,” says Mina.  
“Well let’s see how good you are at Guitar Hero. I got to expert level within a month,” Nayeon states.   
“That’s enough games for now, let’s go in the pool,” Jeong says.  
All the girls take turns getting changed into their bathers in the bathroom or Jeong’s room. Chaeyoung changes into a red triangle-shaped bikini. Mina almost has a heart attack after seeing Chae’s abs. Mina goes last and meets the girls at the pool.  
Chaeyoung is setting on the pool step when she sees Mina enter the pool area. She is wearing a yellow tube top bikini with white polka dots. Chae is blown away by Mina’s long curvy legs and gorgeous collar bones.   
Mina sits beside Chaeyoung on the step. “It’s cold.”  
“You only live once,” Chae replies.  
“True.” Mina walks into the water and assaults Chae with splashes of water.  
“Hey,” Chae shouts as she pushes Mina into the water.  
They surface together and give each other a sinister smile. Then they begin assaulting their friends with water.   
“Hey, I just straightened my hair,” Nayeon screams.  
“Too bad,” Jeong replies as she tackles Nayeon into the water.   
They surface and Nayeon says, “You’re going to regret that.”  
“Really?” Jeong leans in flirtatiously.  
Nayeon tries to keep a stern face but she buckles under Jeong’s eyes. Jeong then leans in fully and gives her a peck. Nayeon does her signature bunny smile in return.  
Mina sees this and turns away out of sadness. She wishes she could live like that.  
Chae notices this and grabs onto Mina’s hand. “You won’t always feel like this.”   
“I know.” Mina squeezes Chae’s hand. 

* * *

The girls settle into their sleeping bags side by side while watching Frozen. Mina and Chaeyoung aren’t paying much attention to the movie. They are facing each other and chatting about whatever pops into their minds.   
“If you had all the money in the world, what would you do with it?” Mina asks as she takes hold of Chaeyoung’s hand.  
“I’d donate most of it to charity, and then I’d use the rest of it to buy a nice cottage in the forest, not too far from the beach, and live out my days looking after animals and creating art.”  
“That sounds nice,” Mina replies.  
“You’re welcome to come anytime,” Chae says as she tickles the palm of Mina’s hand. Running her fingers over the lines of her hand.   
“I’d love to.”   
“What about you?”  
“I’d move to New York and buy a penthouse apartment. I’d have my own free speech therapy clinic and go see Broadway musicals every weekend.”  
“That sounds awesome, and perfect for you.”  
“I wish we could get away.” Mina rubs Chaeyoung’s forearm.  
“Same.” They smile at one another.  
Their faces are close and they are staring deeply into each other’s eyes, but neither of them are making the next move.   
Mina keeps thinking to herself, don’t look down at her lips. Don’t look down at her lips. She feels the anger bubbling up to the surface. She deserves to be happy, as Chaeyoung has told her countless times. Chaeyoung deserves to be happy because she is the most genuine person Mina has ever met.   
“I’m done caring about the consequences,” states Mina as she leans forward and rubs her nose against Chaeyoung’s.   
Chae rubs her nose back and they both lean in at the same time. They begin slow, getting re-acquainted with each other’s lips. Then things begin to get heated and passionate with a quicker movement of lips. Mina opens her mouth slightly and Chae does the same. Their hands wander across hips and backs. They caress lips and tongues fervently for a long while until they run out of breath.   
“I wasn’t expecting that, but I’m so glad it happened,” says Chaeyoung.  
Mina smiles and gives her a small peck. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pumped this one out after a rough day, so hopefully it's not too bad. The ending should make up for the sadness in last chapter xx all the best


	7. You'll have to wait for dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung visits Mina at her house for the first time where they grapple with what to do next.

Chaeyoung spins in a slow circle, trying to take in all the new details before her. The walls are a cream colour, while the furniture is a muted brown. Gold details on the fringed lamps and bedspread remind Chae of royalty. Little toys stand in perfect lines on the bookshelf. There are probably close to 30 penguins in this room. A Nintendo Switch sits pride of place on the dressing table. Understated yet full of soul.

“You like it?” Mina asks.

“Yes, it’s very elegant. And I like the penguins.”

“I put the penguin you gave me in the middle because it’s my favourite,” Mina says pointing to her bookshelf.

Chaeyoung smiles at her creation sitting happily among Mina’s prized possessions.

Mina sits on the edge of her bed and pats the spot next to her. Chae takes a seat next to her, leaving a moderate distance between them.

“Why are you sitting so far away?” Mina asks.

“Your mum is here. I don’t want her to make assumptions.”

“Is that why you’re wearing a frilly dress?” Mina says with a giggle.

Chaeyoung looks incredulously at Mina, but she can’t help but smile at the truth in her dig. “I do own this dress. I just haven’t worn it in a while.”

“It’s okay, I think it looks good on you.” Mina rubs her hand along Chae’s thigh.

The door swings open and Chae jumps up off the bed. Mina’s mum enters the room with a tray full of cookies and milk.

“Here girls, I made some raspberry and white chocolate cookies.” She sets the tray down on the bed next to Mina.

“Thank you Mrs Myoi, they look delicious,” Chaeyoung replies nervously.

“It’s no problem Chaeyoung, it’s so nice to meet one of Mina’s new friends. She talks about you all the time.”

“Mum!”

“Along with the others. What are their names? Mimi and Sandra?”

“Momo and Sana,” Mina corrects.

“Right, well enjoy, and I’ll leave the door open… Oh and won’t you stay for dinner Chaeyoung? Mina’s father would love to meet you.”

“I’d love to,” Chae replies with a forced smile.

“Great,” Mina’s mum says as she leaves.

Mina takes a big mouthful of cookies, “These are good,” she mumbles with her mouth full.

“Oh shit,” Chaeyoung says as she stares at the doorway where Mina’s mum just left.

“What?” Mina takes a gulp of milk.

Chaeyoung shuts Mina’s door.

“Your parents are going to interrogate me. I’ll crumble. I can’t lie. Then they’ll ban you from seeing me ever again.” Chae paces back and forth across the room. “They can probably tell I’m queer just by looking at me.”

“That isn’t going to happen. And even if they do figure it out, I’ll just move out.”

“What? You’d disown your own parents?” Chae raises her eyebrows at Mina.

“I’ve thought long and hard about this and I’d rather lose them than live a lie. And I’m NOT going to conversion camp.”

“I don’t want you to have to choose one or the other. Maybe if you talked to them, they might understand.”

“I don’t want to risk being sent away or have to live under a roof where I’m not accepted.”

“Okay,” Chaeyoung replies. She feels so torn. She wants Mina to do what makes her happy but also not make a decision she will later regret. For now, she just has to be there for Mina and hope she takes more time to think about her next step.

They sit on the bed cross-legged and play Mario Kart on the Nintendo Switch. Mina of course beats Chaeyoung 8 out of 10 times, but Chaeyoung enjoys watching Mina do her victory dance.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Mina asks.

“Yeah, sure.”

“How about Carol?”

“Isn’t that a big risky?”

“Who cares? I want to watch it with you.” Mina gives Chaeyoung a puppy dog look.

“Fine.”

They sit through the movie with a small gap between them. Over time Mina gradually scoots over until their shoulders are touching. Chaeyoung tries to stay focused on the movie but she has this urge to hold Mina’s hand. She slowly inches her fingers towards Mina until their pinkies touch.

The sex scene begins on screen and both girls are breathing heavily. They are mesmerized by the soft, intimate touches and kisses that are happening in front of them. Between two women. This is the first time Mina has seen two women making love. Or simulating it in this case. She feels this tingling in her body. In her pants.

Chaeyoung has seen this movie before, but it feels very electric watching it with Mina. She wants to share this kind of intimacy with her one day, in the future, when they deepen their relationship. Chae finally understands why Mina is fed up with her parents. Having to suppress this side of herself must be hell.

Mina turns towards Chaeyoung and runs her hand across Chae’s stomach. Sparks follow. Chae turns towards Mina and looks her in the eyes. Mina’s hand brings Chae face towards her and then she attacks her lips. They open their mouth’s straight away and caress tongues wildly. Mina massages Chae’s hip while Chae runs her hand down to Mina’s lower back. They make out for minutes straight, breathing through their noses. Mina brings her hand under Chae’s dress to caress her thigh, but Chae stops her.

“Sorry,” Mina states.

“It’s okay,” Chae replies. “I want to, but I want us to be ready first. Because once we start, we probably won’t stop and your Mum is downstairs.” Chaeyoung looks up at the ceiling to try and calm herself.

“True.” Mina sits up and rubs her hands along the bedspread to bring herself back to reality.

“I’ve got feelings for you Mina and I respect you, so I don’t want us to get caught up in lust.”

“I’ve got feelings for you too, and I agree we should wait.” Mina smiles brightly at Chaeyoung with red and swollen lips.

Chaeyoung’s lips are just as bad and she grins back with a big cheesy smile. “That scene was probably the catalyst.”

“Definitely. Kate Blanchett is a total hottie.”

“Hey!” Chae shouts.

“But not as hot as my girlfriend.” Mina’s eyes widen in shock. “I mean…”

“You have a girlfriend?” Chae pretends to be shocked.

“Yeah,” Mina says with mild confidence.

“Where is she then?” Chae looks around wildly.

“Right in front of me.” Mina takes hold of Chae’s hand.

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” Chaeyoung smiles brightly with hope brimming in her eyes.

“Yes?” Mina bites her lip.

“I’d love to be your girlfriend.” Chaeyoung tackles Mina into a hug.

Mina squeezes Chae as tight as possible. Chaeyoung relaxes into Mina’s body.

They finally separate and Mina gives Chae a quick peck on the lips.

“Hey, that wasn’t a proper kiss.”

“You’ll have to wait for dessert.” Mina giggles.

“Tease.”

They finish out the rest of the movie and go downstairs to play with Mina’s two sausage dogs; Roger and Queenie. They take turns throwing balls for the dogs.

Mina’s mum watches the girls laugh together while playing fetch with the dogs. She is happy to see Mina so joyful and light for the first time in a long while. Chaeyoung seems like a good young girl even though she isn’t religious. However, she comes across a little too high-spirited. Uncontainable. Unruly. Which is a gateway to rebellion. She can’t have Mina rebel. She’ll do anything to prevent that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. I had a lot going on at the start of the week. I like where this chapter directs the story. The next one will be very interesting xx all the best


	8. You do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung has dinner with Mina and her parents. Mr Myoi and Chaeyoung butt heads over topics, causing a rift between Mina and her parents. But this only brings Mina and Chaeyoung closer together.

Mina and Chaeyoung giggle about the backflip Roger did while trying to catch the ball.

“He was mid-air and his eyes were like I’m going to regret this, and then he fell on his face,” Chaeyoung says between laughs.

“I know right, he’s such a dufus, in a good way,” Mina replies.

Then Mr Myoi strides into the room with broad shoulders and dark eyes. He sits at the head of the table like a king, with back straight and hands in his lap. Mina immediately straightens her posture and tucks her hands away. Chae notices and tries to do the same thing, just with less poise.

“Good evening Father,” says Mina.

“Good evening Mr Myoi,” Chaeyoung adds meekly.

“Good evening, you must be Chaeyoung,” Mr Myoi says in a deep precise voice.

“Yes sir, it’s nice to meet you,” Chae replies with a forced smile. She wants to make a good first impression, but she is slightly scared of this mysterious man.

“Mhmm,” he replies with intense eyes.

Mrs Myoi enters with two wine glasses and a bottle of expensive looking wine. She pours Mr Myoi a large glass of the deep red liquid. He swirls the wine, sniffs it and then takes a delicate sip.

Mrs Myoi returns with dinner, and serves everyone before herself. She has prepared an intensely flavoured Thai jungle fish curry with rice. Mina tucks in and sings in appreciation of the food.

“It’s really delicious Mum,” she states. Mrs Myoi smiles in return.

Chaeyoung takes a bite, she likes the spicy flavour but coughs at the intense heat of the chilli.

“It’s beautiful Mrs Myoi,” says Chae.

Mrs Myoi hasn’t touched her plate; she is still watching as Mr Myoi chews on his first bite. He has a look of concentration on his face like he is trying to identify every flavour on his palate.

“The fish sauce is slightly overpowering,” Mr Myoi states with a blank face and continues to eat. Mrs Myoi’s face drops as she stairs down at her plate of food.

The mood in the room is sombre. To avoid the tension Chaeyoung and Mina get lost in their food. Mrs Myoi takes small bites and continuously stirs her food like a toddler.

Mr Myoi only finishes half his plate and pushes it forward. Then he wipes his face with the napkin.

“So Chaeyoung, what is it that you do?” Mr Myoi asks with his hands together on the table.

Chaeyoung takes a minute to digest the question and come up with an answer. “I just graduated high school like Mina and I am hoping to get into the animation course at Curtin University.”

“Interesting,” Mr Myoi replies with raised eyebrows. “Is there good money in that profession?”

“I’m not sure, maybe if you get hired by Disney, but it’s not about the money for me. Drawing is what I love to do.”

“That sounds familiar,” Mr Myoi says as he stares at Mina. “But unfortunately, money makes the world turn. That’s something your generation needs to realise.”

“That’s true, but I don’t want to sacrifice my mental health for a big lavish house,” Chaeyoung replies.

Mina and Mrs Myoi look at her with wide eyes and open mouth.

“Wait, sorry, I didn’t mean to imply…” Chae’s face goes red.

Mr Myoi smirks like he is enjoying Chae scramble.

“It’s okay Chaeyoung, I understand what you are trying to say. But I like to think about the future. I wanted my children to be comfortable and have everything they need to be successful. Mina was able to attend the best Catholic private school in the state.”

“I admire that. But I think a child will shine no matter what school they go to.”

“I respect your opinion but I whole-heartedly disagree,” Mr Myoi replies as he crosses his arms.

Mina steps in and says, “Great discussion. How’s work been Father?”

Mr Myoi rants about some new triple bypass technique and everyone nods along like they understand what he’s talking about.

“So you're not religious?” Mrs Myoi asks Chaeyoung.

“Not really, I attended a Catholic school but I didn’t get baptised or do any of the other sacraments. However, I do agree with the morals Catholicism teaches.”

“Okay,” Mrs Myoi replies awkwardly.

“Are you a sceptic?” Mr Myoi asks.

“Not necessarily, I just read the bible as stories to learn from, not fact.”

“So, you think the bible is just full of fables?”

“No, I think the bible is whatever people feel it means to them. That’s just how I interpreted it.”

“I don’t think so. The bible is the history of our religion, our people, not whatever you want it to be.” Mr Myoi speaks with a loud booming voice like a priest.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to offend you.” Chae’s face goes red and she takes a large gulp of water.

“Chaeyoung wasn’t trying to disregard our religion, Dad,” Mina states as she holds Chae’s hand under the table. She gives Chae’s hand a tight squeeze to let her know everything is okay.

“What are your views on same-sex marriage?” Mr Myoi asks with taunting eyes.

Chae turns to Mina with wide eyes, as a way of asking her what she should do. Mina freezes for a second and then just nods and squeezes her hand again.

“People should be able to marry whoever they want. Love is love,” Chae replies with confidence.

“Marriage was created by the Catholic Church as a sacred covenant between one man and one woman, but same-sex marriage completely disregards this.”

“So? The Church needs to move with the times. People are accepted for who they are now.”

Mr Myoi has bulging blood vessels on his forehead. “The Church doesn’t need to change. People should stop moving away from God. Homosexuals can’t and should not be married.”

“Why do you care? You don’t have to marry a man if you don’t want to. It doesn’t diminish your marriage.”

“I care because it taints the meaning of marriage. Homosexuality is perverted… Hold on, why do you care so much?”

Chaeyoung and Mina sit there with their mouths wide open. Mina feels red hot anger at that statement. Who are you to judge another person so harshly when you don’t even know them? When you won’t even educate yourself and talk to them? Awful stereotypes like that cause kids to stay in the closet and take their own life. A few moments go by in silence. Mina removes her hand from Chaeyoung’s. Chae notices and feels anger towards Mina’s parents.

“I just believe in equality,” Chaeyoung replies angrily.

“Are you a gay?” Mrs Myoi asks.

Internally Chaeyoung laughs. ‘A gay.’ Hilarious. Mina can’t believe the conversation has gone in this direction. She had such high hopes. She should have known her parents better.

“It’s none of your business,” Chaeyoung replies.

“I think it’s time for you to leave,” Mr Myoi states as he stands up.

“I agree, I don’t want to spend another minute with such close-minded people.” Chaeyoung gets up and exits the room.

Mina stands up and says, “You’re disgusting.” She runs after Chaeyoung.

They walk in silence to the park down the road. They sit on the swings, kicking sand.

“I’m sorry,” Chaeyoung says after ten minutes of silence.

“No, I’m sorry. My dad was way out of line. But I’m glad you stood up for yourself. It was kinda hot.” Mina winks at Chaeyoung and they burst out laughing.

“They’re never gonna let you see me again.” Chaeyoung looks down at the sand, wishing it would swallow her up.

“Probably, but they can’t control me.”

“I don’t want your home life to become a war zone.”

“From war comes peace,” Mina says with a hopeful smile.

“I’m always here for you,” Chaeyoung says as she rubs Mina’s palm.

“I know.”

“Can I kiss you right now?” Chae asks.

“You better kiss me,” Mina says confidently.

Chae leans in and gives Mina a passionate kiss that takes her breath away.

“I love you,” Mina whispers as they separate.

Chaeyoung’s heart stops for a moment. She can’t believe the words she just heard. To hear those words from the most special person she has ever met makes her feel on top of the world.

“You do?” Chaeyoung asks nervously.

“Yes, more than anyone else in the entire world.” Mina grins like she has just won a million dollars.

“I love you, so much,” Chaeyoung replies as she pulls Mina in for a tight hug. “We’ll get through this. I promise.”

“We will.” Mina squeezes the best thing that has ever happened to her tightly to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Friday is my new update day. This chapter was fun to write and the ending was the cherry on top. Please let me know what you think. Only more drama and lovey-dovey moments to come xx all the best


	9. I've been craving this so bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Jeongyeon discuss their relationships. Then Mina and Chaeyoung catch up after a long two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry I've been gone so long. There will be weekly updates from now on until the story is finished. Thanks for your patience. Sorry if this chapter is a little weird, I'm a bit rusty after having a long break from this story. I just went with the flow. Warning: There is a little discussion of sexual stuff. All the best xx

Jeongyeon and Mina lay by the pool catching some rays. It’s a hot 28 degrees. Mina is wearing her favourite red bikini with white polka dots. Jeongyeon prefers a comfortable black one piece with a low neckline. They sip pink lemonade and relax after a busy week of getting ready for Christmas.   
“I have no idea what to get Nayeon. She is so hard to please. The only thing she loves is food,” says Jeongyeon.  
“There’s your answer. Food. Cook her something special and she’ll love it even more knowing you put in the effort,” replies Mina.  
“Have you tasted my cooking? I can’t even make a good piece of toast. It’s always either too blonde or too burnt.”  
“I get what you mean. Chaeyoung loves thoughtful homemade gifts made with love but I am horrible at arts and crafts. It will come out looking like I don’t care about her which is like the opposite of how I feel about her.”  
“I know, I know. You’re so smitten and in love and ready to propose like yesterday.” Jeongyeon pushes Mina’s shoulder.   
“Hey! I never said anything about marriage. Yet.” Mina shoves her back.  
“When was the last time you saw her?”  
“Two weeks ago. We hung out at the shops for a couple hours. She’s working long hours at the museum.   
“That sucks.”  
“I know right. We haven’t fully made out in like a month. I feel like I’m going crazy.”  
“That’s too bad because me and Nayeon make out like at least once a day.”  
Mina slaps Jeongyeon’s thigh. “Mean! Not all of us have the pleasure of living three doors down from their girlfriend.”  
“Yeah. I guess I’m just lucky like that.” Jeongyeon winks at Mina with a grin on her face.  
Ring ring. Ring ring. Mina sees it’s Chaeyoung calling her and answers in a split second.  
“Hey babe.”  
“Hey, I’m on my break.”  
“Cool. I miss you.”  
“I miss you too, love. I’m sorry things haven’t worked out lately.”  
“I know, I’m sorry too. It’s not all on you. My parents are being ridiculous with this curfew.”  
“Have they backed off about me yet?”  
“Yeah, they have been pretty quiet lately so that’s a good sign.”  
“Good. So that means I can take you out tonight?”  
“Yes please!” Mina wiggles in her seat.  
“I’ll pick you up at 5, cutie.”  
“Okay. See you then.”  
“See you then.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Mina squeals and does a cannon ball into the pool splashing Jeongyeon in the process.  
“Hey!” Jeongyeon shouts.  
“I’ve got a date tonight! I’ve got a date tonight!” Mina shouts happily as she floats on the surface like an angel.  
“Good. Maybe you’ll be less of a weirdo when you finally get some.”  
“You’re just jealous.”  
“I’m not jealous. I get plenty thank you.”  
“Absence makes the heart grow fonder.”  
“Absence makes the heart wither up and die.”   
Mina frowns. Deep inside her a voice says “Jeongyeon’s right.”

***

Chaeyoung’s car pulls up into the driveway. Mina scurries into the passenger seat and gives her a quick peck on the cheek.  
“Hey babe,” Chaeyoung says as she grins at an excited Mina.  
“Hey love.” Mina puts her hand on Chaeyoung’s jean clad thigh.  
Chaeyoung reverses out of the driveway and takes them to the beach. The same beach they went to on their very first kind of date. Where they kissed for the first time. They set out a blanket on the sand and sit cross-legged just staring at each other. It’s been so long since they have been able to just be alone with each other. Mine stares at Chaeyoung’s perfect nose and deep loving eyes. Chaeyoung is obsessed with Mina’s heart-shaped lips. Then Mina launches and tackles Chaeyoung into a hug. They fall back onto the blanket together.  
“I needed to hug you.” Mina is snuggled up against Chaeyoung.   
“You can always hug me. I love your hugs.” Chaeyoung kisses Mina on the forehead.  
Mina closes her eyes in response. She wraps her arms tightly around Chaeyoung’s midsection. While Chaeyoung rubs her arm soothingly.   
“I like just laying here with you. We don’t even need to talk. It just feels right like this. Don’t you think?”  
“I 100% agree. I could stay like this forever.”   
They lay like that for half an hour, just enjoying the embrace and the comfort emanating from their connection.   
Then Mina sits up and Chaeyoung follows. “We need to make more time for each other. I need this at least once a week.”  
“I know.” Chaeyoung looks down at her hands.  
“I know you’ve been busy with work and the curfew makes it hard, but I think we can find a couple hours here or there just to catch up.” Mina holds onto Chaeyoung’s hands.  
Chaeyoung looks up into Mina’s caring eyes. “I’m sorry. I should have created more time.”  
“Why has it been so hard to find time lately?”   
“You’re gonna think it’s ridiculous.”  
“I would never think that. What is it?”  
“I’ve been helping Nayeon out. She’s been freaking out lately, so I’ve been going over to her house a lot. I didn’t tell you because she made me swear not to tell you or anyone.”  
“Okay. Jeongyeon didn’t say anything.”  
“That’s because Nayeon made her swear not to tell anyone either.”  
“Oh.”  
“If I tell you, you can’t mention it to anyone, especially not Jeongyeon.”  
“Okay. I promise.”  
“Nayeon and Jeongyeon have been… you know… experimenting… sexually.”  
“Yes, Jeongyeon has been boasting about this.”  
“But they had a little incident a couple weeks ago.”  
“Like what?”  
“I don’t wanna say.”   
Mina stares intensely at Chae.   
“Okay… Nayeon squirted. All over the bedsheet. She froze in shock. Jeongyeon freaked out, apologized and ran out the door.”  
“Oh wow… But that doesn’t explain why you’ve been helping her?”  
“Nayeon was so freaked out, so I have been going over there and helping her do some research on it. Just to help her understand that it’s natural.”  
“Right. That makes sense. Is she talking to Jeongyeon?”  
“She just bombards her with the research articles we find. She won’t see her face to face. She’s still so embarrassed.”  
“Right. Very Nayeon. I hope Jeongyeon is doing okay. She seemed fine today, but she puts on a brave face.”  
“It’ll be fine. In a couple weeks it will all blow over.”  
“I hope so.”  
“Maybe just check in with Jeongyeon. But don’t mention the incident.”  
“Yeah.”  
They decided to talk a walk along the shore hand in hand. They laugh about the many funny things Chaeyoung has heard kids say at work.   
“Did you know the ocean is 99% whale pee?” Chaeyoung says.  
Mina breaks out into laughter. “That is brilliant. I wanna work there too.”  
Then they walk back to their rug and sit back down.   
“I really wanna kiss you. I’ve been wanting to kiss you since I first saw you,” Mina states.  
“Then kiss me.”  
Mina launches forward and plants a firm kiss on Chaeyoung’s lips. They slowly build up from firm closed mouth kisses to full blown making out. They caress tongues and hands caress necks. They get lost in the taste of each other and the softness of lips. Mina kisses down Chaeyoung’s neck and leaves a love bite on her collar bone.   
“I’ve been craving this so bad,” Mina whispers into Chae’s ear.  
“Me too. I had a really hot dream about this the other night.”  
“Really?” Mina leans back. “What else happened in this dream? Can you show me?”  
“I don’t think that would be appropriate for a public place like this.”  
“What about the backseat of your car?”  
“Maybe.” Chaeyoung leans in for another kiss.


	10. Sorry. I need a break (update)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to be able to finish this story in the coming weeks but I am really struggling to sit down and write. Let alone write something decent. I'm sorry for coming back only to go away again but the family stress is at an all time high and for my mental health I need to cut back on the stuff I'm doing at the moment. I will be back. I'm not sure when. Hopefully in February. And I will finish this fic. Promise. Hope you all have a lovely Christmas and make sure to hold your loved ones tight xx

Mental health is so important. Especially when trying to support a loved one through a debilitating mental illness. My heart goes out to anyone struggling or trying to be there for someone who is. I see you and I want you to know that all those little things you are doing are so important. Take care and there is help out there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at fic writing. I have been reading queer fanfiction for a long time and have been wanting to contribute for ages (but I've always been too scared). I have studied creative writing at uni so I have somewhat of an idea on how to craft a story. I hope you enjoy it. I'll be posting a chapter every week so please let me know what you think xx all the best.


End file.
